Failed Plan
by gieminii
Summary: Sequel dari Crazy Plan - Ichigo x Orihime always, Yeay! - DLDR [Warning Lemon inside] - OneShoot!


**Failed Plan (Sequel)**

xbneko's IchiHime fanfiction

Disclaimer by © Tite Kubo-sensei.

Length: one shoot

Summary :

Sequel dari Crazy Plan

 **\- [M] sepertinya ini menjurus ke lemon, hati hati dengan rasa asemnya :3 –**

 **Warning: AU, OOC sangat!, typo tak pernah terlewat, EYD yang berantakan, ceritanya pasaran [jadi maaf kalau ada cerita yang sama alurnya] (_ _) dan entah apalagi ini -.-**

A:N

Sebenarnya gak ada niat untuk bikin sequel dari crazy plan. Tapi karna banyak yang suka dan minta dibuat sequelnya jadi ohim bikin sequel crazy plan muehehehehe

Special untuk kalian 3

Buat bocoran mereka akhirnya resmi _dating_ , yeay! #upss

 **Happy reading!**

.

Men _scroll_ terus ke bawah. Itulah yang aku lakukan saat ini. Dengan duduk di bangku taman bermain yang ramai akan pengunjung berhilir mudik. Aku melihat lagi foto yang barusan ku posting di akun _medsos_ ku. Foto yang baru kami ambil beberapa menit yang lalu dengan senyum manis terukir di wajah kami berdua.

Aku kemudian tersenyum, tak menyangka bahwa kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Padahal ku kira kami hanya sekedar rekan kantor saja, karyawan dan atasan. Tapi aku salah. Tepat tanggal 15 saat ulang tahunku kemarin kami resmi berpacaran.

Tak percaya bukan?

Awal kedekatanan kami berdua setelah kejadian itu, dia yang mencoba berulah. Beralasan idenya itu dari Tatsuki, sahabatnya. Dan bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak membuat rancangan apa-apa ketika rapat dan malah dengan berani menggodaku.

Sungguh aku ingin tertawa mengingat kembali kenangan itu. Kenangan aneh yang membuat kami akhirnya dekat satu sama lain.

"Ichigo- _kun_!" itu dia kekasihku, wanita cantikku.

Dia berlari menghampiriku dengan permen kapas digenggamannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" aku memasukan ponsel ke dalam saku dan melihatnya mendekat.

"Banyak anak-anak yang beli juga, dan jadi lama.. karna aku pelanggan terakhir" jelasnya. Sungguh, dia lucu ketika mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

Aku mengelus puncak rambutnya, "Ya sudah tak apa, mana punyaku?"

Ia menampakan giginya yang putih dan tersenyum tanpa dosa "Aku cuman beli satu hehe.."

"Bukannya aku bilang beli dua?"

"Kehabisan, ini tinggal sisa satu" ia menunjukan wajah lugunya.

Aku mencubit pipinya, "Aw sakit! Ichigo- _kun_!"

"Sudah cepat makan"

"Berisik, wlee!" dasar, kalau bukan ditempat umum aku sudah menerkamnya.

Ia memakan permen kapas, awalnya ia mencubit dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Tapi kemudian dia mengigit permen kapas itu dengan mulutnya. Dan disitulah ide jahilku datang. Aku langsung mengambil gigitan permen kapas dimulutnya dan langsung ku makan sendiri.

"Manis.." kataku sambil menjilat sisa permen kapas yang meleh disela bibir.

Ia lalu memukul lenganku "Ish, ini di depan umum!"

"Suruh siapa aku bilang beli dua _malah_ dibelikan satu" kataku mengejek.

"Ichigo _baka_! Sudah ku bil…" begini lah kalau habis ku jahili, mulutnya tidak bisa diam. Aku mencubit permen kapas yang ia pegang dan memasukan ke mulutnya.

"Cepat habiskan, sudah ini kita pulang.."

"He? padahal aku masih ingin disini"

"Ya sudah bermain saja sendiri, aku mau pulang" kataku dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Jangan berkata aku egois, oke. Aku hanya suka menjahilinya saja haha. Kaki ku langkahkan perlahan. Dia tidak mengejarku? Hah, dasar manja.

BUGH!

" _Ittta..i!_ " sebuah pukul keras mengenai kepalaku. Sialan, lemparan sepatu haknya tepat mengenai kepalaku.

" _BAKA! BAKA! BAKA_!" teriaknya mendekatiku dan mengambil sepatu haknya, kemudian ia melewatiku pergi. Aku yang melihatnya pergi melewatiku hanya tersenyum, dasar menggemaskan.

Aku mengejarnya dan berjalan disampingnya, "Ini habiskan, aku tidak _mood_ " ia mengarahkan permen kapas itu didepan wajahku. Sepertinya dia marah.

Aku mengambil permen kapas itu dan menghabiskannya, "Jangan marah Hime, aku kan hanya bercanda" .

"Hm" singkat sekali.

Tapi tiba tiba dia memeluk lenganku. Mungkin dia sudah tidak marah lagi, aku hanya diam dan berjalan di sebelahnya.

Hening. Hanya ramai suara orang hilir mudik disisi kiri kanan kami. "Kita pulang kan?" kataku memulai percakapan.

"Hm" singkat lagi? tanpa melihat ke arahku ia tetap berjalan dengan memeluk tanganku. Huh, wanita memang sangat aneh.

Ia masih memeluk tanganku erat, dan jika kalian ingin tahu tanganku kali ini bersentuhan dengan buah dadanya yang besar dan lembut itu. Hormon ku seketika naik, ia malah lebih mendekat padaku tanpa melepas pelukannya, aku merasa ia sedang menggesekan buah dadanya dengan tanganku, apa ia sedang menggodaku?

"Hime?" tanyaku.

Ia menengadah, "Hm?" ia bergerak gelisah, masih memeluk tanganku erat. Aku pun menjadi risih. Bukannya apa-apa, ingin aku menerkamnya sekarang karena perbuatannya tapi aku tahu tempat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

Mukanya agak memerah, "Ichigo-kun.. _anou,"_ dia menunjukan wajah gelisah. Ada apa dengannya?

".. _anou,_ talinya lepas"

"Tali?" ha? apa maksudnya, tali apa?

Sekarang mukanya benar benar memerah, "tali pengait braku… lepas" katanya malu –malu.

Eh? Dasar, pantas saja ia bergerak-gerak tidak tenang "ya..ya sudah, ce..cepat benarkan" kataku agak gelagapan.

"Toilet.." katanya agak malu.

"Ah iya, toiletnya hanya ada satu di dekat tadi tempat kita barusan duduk"

Ia mulai bergerak gelisah kembali. "Ichigo- _kun,_ tidak enak..rasanya.."

Huh, dasar. Wanita memang selalu menyusahkan. Aku melepaskan jaket yg kupakai dan mengalungkan padanya. "Ayo cepat, kita benarkan di dalam mobil saja" kataku sambil merangkulnya keluar dari taman bermain ini.

.

.

 **| Failed Plan – Crazy Plan Sequel |**

.

.

Kami pun sampai di tempat parkir "Ayo masuk, aku tunggu di luar. Kalau sudah beres beritahu saja" jelasku.

Tapi kemudian ia memegang tanganku, "Bantu aku.. jika memasangnya dari belakang …rasanya susah" be.. benar benar, dia ingin membuatku terangsang apa.

Aku menghela napas "Baiklah" bodoh, kenapa aku malah menerima tawarannya.

Posisi kami sekarang berdua di dalam mobil dengan aku berada di belakangnya. Ia membuka jaket yang tadi ku pakai kan. "Ayo cepat..ka, kaitkan.."

Aku pun menurut, memasuki kaos nya dari belakang. Bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit punggungnya. Baru kali ini aku merasakan lembut kulitnya. Dengan ragu aku memegang dan memasang kaitan bra yang lepas.

"Sudah?"

"Tunggu, akh.. kenapa tidak bisa terkaitkan?" sungguh ini susah sekali, aku pun baru pertama kali memasangkan pengait bra.

"Tinggal di kaitkan, susah dari mananyaa…" rengeknya.

"Ini susah Hime, dengan bajumu yang menghalangi, ya susah.." memang susah, coba kalian para lelaki disuruh memasangkan kaitan bra, apakah akan selancar dilihatnya saja.

"Menyebalkan" gerutunya. Seketika aku membelalakan mata. Bukan karena ucapannya, tapi dengan pemandangan yang aku lihat. Ia membuka bajunya. Kini hampir terlihat jelas gundukan besar yang lembut itu dari belakang sini.

Aku menenguk ludahku sendiri, ternyata lebih besar dari dugaanku. Sial punyaku mulai menegang.

Ia menyeka rambut panjangnya ke sisi, memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang. Menahan branya dan melihat ke belakang, "se..sekarang, coba kaitkan" aku memegang kaitan bra itu lagi, dan mencoba mengkaitkan kembali. Nihil lagi, tidak bisa ku kaitkan, aku menbalikan pengait bra itu, "Huh, pantas" desahku kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kawatnya potong, sebanyak ku coba tidak akan terkait juga" gerutuku.

"lalu bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja.."

" _Baka!_ bagaimana ini Ichigo- _kun!_ " rengeknya lagi. Karena gerakannya, gundukan itu sedikit begoyang. _Yabai,_ aku tidak kuat lagi.

Dengan pemandangan yang menggiurkan ini, otakku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Aku benar benar ingin menerkamnya saat itu juga. Dengan sekali tangkap aku meremas dada yang besar dan lembut itu dari posisi belakang.

" _Na..nani_? Ichigo- _kun_!" aku tidak bisa menahan hasratku.

"Kau membuatku terangsang Hime, salahkan kau yang selalu menggodaku" desahku ditelinganya, lalu mencumbu leher putih mulusnya.

"Ichi..go-kunhh, jang..an disinihh" lihat kan? dia mulai mendesah. Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

"Sebentar saja Hime, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.."

" _Dame..hh,_ Ichigoohh _"_ aku tidak mendengarnya, hormonku sudah meledak ledak sedari tadi. Menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. Aku melepas penghalang ini, bra sialan.

Tangan sebelah kiriku masih meremas dadanya yang tidak muat ku pegang itu, dan tangan satu lagi merayap kebawah.

"Nghh, _da..meehh_ Ichihh..go" ia menggeliat, suara desahannya malah membuatku tambah menegang. Dasar wanita nakal.

Aku mengelus perlahan perut ratanya lalu mulai kebawah, mengelus sesuatu dari balik kain yang menghalangi. Eh tapi tunggu..

"Hime, kau.."

" _Baka_! Sudah ku katakan jangan! Aku sedang datang bulang! Dasar _hentai_! _Hentai_! _Hentai_!"

Ah sial, rencanaku gagal.

.

 **FIN**

.

Sorry for typo(s)

Baru pertama kali buat Lemon, jadi maafkan kalau berasa ada yang kurang

._.

Ah ichigo mesum, makanya dengerin dulu kata Orihime. Kan gagal rencana nya xD

Aku lupa Ichigo bulan apa lahirnya, pokonya dia lahir di tanggal 15. Tanggal jadian ohim juga tanggal 15 sama Orihara Izaya #halah ngaco wkwkwkwk

Setelah membaca jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan riview nya :)


End file.
